


One of a Gentleman's Many Virtues

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Plus plain text version if you don't want interactivity, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry comes home after a week away, Eggsy's got one thing on his mind - but Harry's more interested in teasing him than giving him what he wants.</p><p>Can Eggsy persevere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Gentleman's Many Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I really like [interactive fiction](http://calllay.tumblr.com/tagged/interactive-fanfiction/chrono), so I decided to try experimenting with a fic that's more linear in structure, but still has interactivity. Add some good old filthy Hartwin smut, and here we are!
> 
> If you want to try the interactive fic, click [here](http://philome.la/callay120/one-of-a-gentlemans-many-virtues/play) to play. (And afterwards, come back and let me know what you think!)
> 
> But since it's a linear structure, I have the normal non-interactive version here too. If you don't feel like interactivity, then go ahead and read on, and I hope you enjoy.

[Click [here](http://philome.la/callay120/one-of-a-gentlemans-many-virtues/play) to play the interactive version of this fic.]

Eggsy's in bed when the car pulls up outside, but he's not asleep. The instant he hears the crunch of gravel, his stomach does a pleasant flip of excitement and he's up, out of bed, nearly leaping down the stairs.

Harry's only been abroad for a week, but that is six days longer than they've ever been apart since Eggsy got Harry back. It's not that the was that bad - they talked all the time, texted even (a big breakthrough, if you ask Eggsy), and Eggsy definitely doesn't want to be overly clingy -

Thing is, when you're used to fucking someone once at least once a day, a week can be awfully hard.

Eggsy's waiting in the hall, almost vibrating in anticipation, when Harry opens the door.

"Oh, Eggsy," says Harry when he sees him, surprised but pleased, and Eggsy grins and throws his arms around Harry's neck, leaning into him, the tall perfectly-coiffed Harry-ness of him - but Harry, smiling, pulls away, so he can set his bags down carefully by the door and take off his coat. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"I was waiting for you, wasn't I?"

"It's past two o'clock."

"I missed you," says Eggsy, low, pushing in close and taking Harry by the front of his shirt.

God, he has - he's been achingly horny all week, going mad with it, and now that Harry's right here in front of him, looking and sounding and _smelling_ like Harry, Eggsy's so hard in his pajama bottoms he's dizzy.

Harry turns his head before Eggsy can kiss him. "It was sweet of you to wait up, but I'm knackered. Let's turn in."

Eggsy would despair if Harry were serious, but there's definitely a spark in his eyes, so instead Eggsy fires back, "Guess you really are getting old, huh?"

Harry's eyebrows go up, innocent. "Why, do you have a better idea for something to do?"

"Mm-hm," says Eggsy, leaning in to kiss Harry - but Harry turns away again, a deliberate provocation, lips curling in the hint of a smile.

He thinks he's being coy, but the thing is, Eggsy's not really in the mood for games, not when he's been waiting so long. He steps closer, presses himself up against Harry, cock pushing against Harry's hip, bare chest against the solid warmth of Harry's. He feels rather than hears the intake of Harry's breath and counts it as a triumph.

"I was thinking you could fuck me."

"You were, were you?" says Harry coolly, bringing a hand up to Eggsy's cheek.

Eggsy leans into it, Harry's warm, rough palm - god, he missed Harry's hands, too - and nods. "Couldn't stop thinking about it, really."

"And you thought that my first priority after six grueling days of work and an eight-hour flight would be to fuck you, did you?"

Harry's tone is light but the word _fuck_ in his mouth sends a shiver of heat over Eggsy anyway, makes him squirm, rubbing up against the warmth of Harry's body. "Yeah, please, Harry -"

"All right, then," says Harry, low and indulgent, and a shudder of excitement rushes through Eggsy. He's been waiting so long for this.

He leans in to kiss Harry, already thrilling at the thought of Harry fucking him. But Harry stops him before they kiss.

Eggsy leans into the hand Harry has curled around his cheek, making a little noise of frustration, eyes stuck on the soft pink curve of Harry's lips. Harry just smiles at him.

"It must have been _very_ hard for you, my dear boy, all this waiting."

Eggsy knows he's being teased but that doesn't stop him from flushing. He wants to argue that he is, in fact, a grown man, not an animal - he can get along just fine without Harry's cock, thank you - but his body doesn't seem to agree, thrumming as it is with need, a low-level vibration that rocks his hips helplessly into the solid pressure of Harry's body.

He wants to kiss Harry, desperately, but Harry's not letting him. Instead he keeps his hand on Eggsy's face, sliding it down until he can thumb over Eggsy's lips, rubbing them until Eggsy shivers and opens his mouth because something's better than nothing.

They do this sometimes, Harry's fingers in Eggsy's mouth, the broad pressure of his thumb or the push of his first two fingers, sliding in along Eggsy's tongue until they're slick wet and Eggsy's gasping with need, because it feels _good_ , Harry pushing into him, making casual use of his mouth -

Harry doesn't put his thumb in Eggsy's mouth, just drags a wet stripe down Eggsy's chin, and Eggsy whimpers, hot with thwarted need. Of all times for Harry to be difficult, it has to be now, when Eggsy's got a week's worth of arousal in his veins, pounding unbearably in his heart, filling his cock to aching.

If Harry's going to be like that, Eggsy doesn't care about kissing him anymore - he just needs to get fucked, and he pulls his hands down to try to shove his pajama bottoms off his hips and get naked.

Immediately Harry blocks that too, both hands reaching down to grab Eggsy's wrists and bring them up, away from his body. Eggsy squirms for a second and then he sees his opportunity and leans in to kiss Harry.

He forgets all about the pajamas as soon as their mouths come together. Harry's lips are soft, his mouth hot, his tongue familiar in a way that makes Eggsy's whole body burn with want. Now that they're kissing Harry doesn't push Eggsy away - he kisses him wholeheartedly, slow but searingly passionate, tongue sweeping into Eggsy's mouth.

Eggsy finds himself clinging to Harry's shirt again, just to hold on to something. They kiss like it's been a year instead of a week, and Eggsy thrills at every slick push of Harry's tongue against his, at the soft wet friction of their lips together. He moans happily into Harry's mouth and pushes as close as he can, fitting their bodies together.

The kiss is like a spark setting his whole body alight, and he rocks into Harry, shuddering as his cock rubs up against him. Harry holds Eggsy with a hand behind his neck and kisses him hard and rough, tongue pushing into his mouth, rhythmic and unbearably suggestive.

It's only the thought of greater pleasure that makes Eggsy finally pull away, gasping. "I thought," he pants, "thought you were gonna fuck me."

"I am," says Harry, with his eyes gone dark and hungry, "eventually, but how am I supposed to resist your gorgeous mouth?"

Eggsy, who's embarrassingly susceptible to stupid lines when they're in Harry's low, soft voice, just flushes and leans in to kiss Harry again, falling helplessly into the slick rhythm of it, whimpering around the thrust of Harry's tongue. Need is curled hot in his belly at the thought of Harry fucking him and he rocks his whole body into every kiss, grinding against Harry.

All of a sudden Harry's hands are on Eggsy's hips, skin to skin, big and rough and warm. He thumbs the dip of muscle by Eggsy's hips, right down to the edge of Eggsy's pajama bottoms - Eggsy rocks up, tries to get his hands to slip lower - but Harry slides his hands up instead, over Eggsy's sides, his ribs, warm friction that makes Eggsy shiver.

He kisses Harry desperately, trying to put all his stored-up want into it - Harry's hands are on his back, tracing a broad trail down it, then back up, crushing their bodies together. Eggsy's hips twitch helplessly, grinding his cock against Harry, which satisfies the pulse of need in his cock just barely and does nothing for the hollow ache of want in his stomach.

Harry's hands slide back down to Eggsy's hips and grab tight to hold him still, and he's still kissing him, unrelenting, tongue strong and hot and inescapable. Eggsy whines and squirms and eventually manages to pull his head away to talk. "Harry, c'mon -"

"What is it?"

"Fuck me," pants Eggsy.

"But you seem to be enjoying this," says Harry, mock innocent. His hands slip down between their bodies, thumbs inside Eggsy's pajamas, against his bare skin, close enough to his cock that Eggsy shudders. He's so hard it hurts, and the soft inside of his pajamas feels unbearably rough against the sensitive skin of his cock - but he pushes against it anyway, seeking the solid warmth of Harry's body -

He's not going to come without Harry inside him, he tells himself, he's not - even if the thought of the hot slide of Harry's cock makes his stomach tense up with need and he could probably come like this, rubbing against Harry -

But he doesn't want to, not yet. He takes a shuddering breath and forces his hips to still.

" _Harry_ -"

"All right, my boy," says Harry. "We'll need to undress first, of course."

Which even through Eggsy's haze of lust makes sense, so he gasps out, "Yeah," and goes for Harry's tie. He makes quick work of it, though not quick enough that he's not entirely distracted when Harry's hands slide to the small of his back and then down, under his pajama bottoms, warm on the bare skin of his ass.

Eggsy gasps, shifting his legs apart, tilting his hips to push up into Harry's hands. Harry makes a low, pleased noise as his hands trace the swell of Eggsy's ass, sliding down until he can get two good handfuls of it, and he squeezes hard enough that Eggsy’s breath comes out as a squeak.

Harry turns his head and catches Eggsy's mouth again, kissing him hard and hungry as his hands move on Eggsy's ass, tracing the shape of it, squeezing it, until Eggsy's moaning helplessly against Harry's mouth. Harry's hands feel incredible, warm and just a little rough, sending slow rolls of pleasure up through him - and more than that, Harry's hands on his ass just make him want Harry to fuck him, god, to spread his cheeks like he's doing now and slide into him -

"Nngh," manages Eggsy, and Harry just chuckles, low, and moves his hands to Eggsy's hips, the better to slide Eggsy's pajama bottoms off him. They pool at his feet, and then Eggsy's entirely naked, cock springing up against his stomach.

Instinctively he leans into Harry, but Harry holds him a bit apart and just looks at him. His gaze is hot on Eggsy's skin, running over him head to toe, and Eggsy squirms, rocking in place.

"My gorgeous boy," says Harry, low and intense. "I did miss you."

"Good," says Eggsy, though his voice comes out shakier than he'd like. "You gonna stare all day, or you gonna do something?"

"Mm," responds Harry, and reaches for Eggsy's cock. Eggsy holds his breath, bracing himself for Harry's fist around him - but still Harry only teases him. He runs his knuckles up the underside of Eggsy's cock, and when Eggsy makes a noise of complaint he traces the length of it with his fingers instead, like a man admiring the shape of a sculpture.

His touch is too light to be anything but tantalizing. Eggsy tries to lean closer, but he can't - Harry's other hand is holding his hips still.

"Harry," he groans. "Come on, just touch me for real -"

Harry looks up and his eyes flash. "All right.”

Just like that he takes Eggsy's cock in his fist and starts stroking him, quickly, hand hot and tight and rough around Eggsy's shaft. Eggsy gasps and then can barely catch his breath because Harry's going hard and fast, quick jerks that send wave after wave of pleasure up through Eggsy. Eggsy has his hands on Harry's upper arms and he clings to him, shaking, bucking his hips towards Harry's fist.

It's so good, direct pressure and friction on his cock after a long evening of anticipation - the familiar feeling of Harry's hand, rough yet perfectly controlled, after days of only his own hand. The rhythm of Harry's hand feels like the perfect outlet for all Eggsy’s pent-up need, and his body is desperate for it.

"God, Harry, slow down," he manages, because if Harry doesn't stop, Eggsy's going to come

Harry does, giving Eggsy a few long, excruciatingly slow strokes. Eggsy shudders at the feeling, but takes a deep breath, pulling away from the edge.

"Were you close?" asks Harry.

"Yeah -"

"Good. I want to see you come." And Harry's rhythm picks up.

Eggsy gasps and grabs Harry's forearm to stop him. "No, I want you to fuck me -"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm definitely going to fuck you."

"Yeah, but I wanna come with you - with you in me." Heat flushes Eggsy's face but he holds Harry's gaze.

"I see," says Harry, low. "I think we can manage that."

Eggsy shivers at the heat in Harry's eyes. "Come on, then."

"Certainly," says Harry. "Although you can't blame me for wanting to savor this moment. It has been a week since I last saw you."

He slides his hands up, tracing over Eggsy's abs up to his chest. Eggsy leans into the touch, he can't help it, but he shakes his head. "Savor it later, Harry, fuck me now."

But Harry keeps touching Eggsy, gaze hot and admiring on his bare chest, hands sliding so his thumbs catch on Eggsy's nipples. Eggsy bites his lip at the twinge of pleasure that sparks in him - just enough to make his whole body thrum with need. " _Harry_ -"

Finally he just takes Harry's hands and pulls them aside - Harry tsks, but Eggsy presses close and kisses him, as hard as he can, like maybe he can transfer some of the need boiling his blood to Harry. Harry kisses back enthusiastically, tongue pushing into Eggsy's mouth in a way that just makes Eggsy more frustrated, makes him whimper and suck on Harry's tongue like it's enough to fill the aching pit of need in his stomach.

Harry hums a noise of reproach against Eggsy’s mouth, and Eggsy feels his hands moving between them - oh, right. Harry’s undressing. Eggsy's eager to help, as best he can, pulling distractedly at the buckle of Harry's belt.

Between the two of them they get Harry's clothes off, until they're down to Harry's snug black pants, and Eggsy's almost trembling with anticipation as he pushes those down and wraps a hand around Harry's cock. He knows the weight of it in his hand now, the way it fits into his fist, the heat and thrum of blood in it - and he knows how it feels elsewhere, stretching open his mouth, or, god, fucking him, thick and hot deep inside him -

He makes a desperate little noise and presses close, mashing their hips together, pushing his cock against Harry's. Harry draws in a shallow breath and drags Eggsy tighter to him, hands on his back, and for a moment they rock together, breathless, artless, feeling the slide of their cocks together.

"God, you drive me mad," grits out Harry, and Eggsy shudders and presses his face to the warm skin of Harry's shoulder and feels it, every little bit of friction between their bodies, the hard heat of Harry's cock against his stomach, against his own cock.

With one hand Harry takes Eggsy by the hair and tilts his head up - Eggsy gasps and Harry kisses his open mouth, fiercely - and the other is on Eggsy's ass, taking greedy handfuls of it, hitching Eggsy tighter against Harry's body.

Eggsy's pulse is pounding in his ears and his whole body's thrumming as he grinds against Harry and all of a sudden he's acutely aware he's inches away from coming all over both of them.

Happily, he's distracted by Harry moving - both hands on Eggsy’s ass now, broad warm palms sliding down, and Eggsy whimpers because he’s definitely not going to last like this - but then Harry picks him up.

Eggsy clings to Harry’s shoulders as Harry lifts him into the air, and instinctively he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. They find balance easily, Harry holding Eggsy tight to him with a hand around his back and the other braced under him, Eggsy pressing himself close with both arms over Harry’s shoulders - they barely even break the kiss.

Harry feels strong and solid under Eggsy so Eggsy squirms a little, rubbing his cock against Harry’s stomach, and - oh. Like this, Harry’s cock is under him, pushing up against his ass, sliding against his crack when Eggsy shifts.

Eggsy breaks the kiss, gasping. "Harry, god, please -"

Harry’s eyes are dark and intense when they find Eggsy’s. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, please," pants Eggsy, trying to wriggle further down to fit Harry’s cock more closely against him, but Harry holds him still.

"You want me to fuck you here?" asks Harry, and he turns and presses Eggsy up against the front door.

The door is hard and cold against Eggsy’s back but he doesn’t care, because he’s wedged securely against Harry now, and Harry can move his hands, running them along the underside of Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy squeezes Harry with his legs, arching his back against the door. "Yes, Harry," he gasps.

One of Harry’s hands is already sliding up Eggsy’s thigh to his ass, and he uses it to press his cock snug against Eggsy, so when he gives a little thrust of his hips his cock slides along Eggsy’s crack, leaving a slick trail of precome, nudging at Eggsy’s hole. Need spikes in Eggsy’s stomach and he moans, loud and helpless.

"Now, Eggsy," chides Harry. "You’ll wake the neighbors."

He doesn’t stop the slow, tantalizing roll of his hips, and Eggsy tosses his head back against the door. "I’ll shut up if you fuck me."

"I doubt that," says Harry. "Just listen to you."

It’s true that Eggsy’s making all sorts of sounds, whimpers each time Harry’s body moves against Eggsy’s trapped cock, hiccupping gasps when he feels the broad, slick head of Harry’s cock against him -

"Can’t help it, you bastard," he manages, and Harry shakes his head in mock disappointment - and then goes even harder, squeezing Eggsy’s ass, spreading it so he can grind harder against him, ducking his head to kiss Eggsy’s neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses that he knows drives Eggsy insane -

Eggsy groans and squirms against the door, fighting the tide of pleasure that rises every time Harry rocks against him. "Fuck, stop, I’m going to come -"

Harry falls still and lifts his head, for all the world like he’s surprised by this. Eggsy clings to him, panting.

"You’re torturing me on purpose," he accuses.

"Of course not, darling," says Harry unconvincingly.

"You said you’d fuck me -"

"And I will," says Harry, hitching his hips so his cock rubs against Eggsy again, and Eggsy groans in relief.

"Though are you sure you want me to fuck you here?" continues Harry, sounding thoughtful.

" _Yeah_ -"

"Maybe somewhere horizontal would be more suitable?"

"Fuck, Harry, I don’t care -"

But Harry’s already hoisting Eggsy up and turning to walk down the hall. Eggsy groans and drops his head to Harry’s shoulder. He doesn't want to admit it, but there’s something ridicously hot about Harry carrying him around - which, on top of the way Eggsy's cock is sliding against Harry's stomach with every step, is threatening to drive Eggsy completely mad.

"Should’ve just stayed in bed," he mutters.

"Oh, shall we go upstairs?"

"No, for fuck’s sake, just put me down somewhere and do me!"

"Oh, hush," says Harry, turning his head until Eggsy looks up enough for Harry to kiss him, which is a good distraction, the sweet wet rhythm of it, until they’re in the living room and Harry sets Eggsy down on the arm of the sofa.

Harry steps back for a moment, and Eggsy gets to look at him - flustered, in spite of his nonchalant remarks, eyes dark and intense, breathing fast, handsome cock standing at attention. Eggsy’s annoyed at Harry for teasing him but, god, he wants him, too, in every way possible - and he knows that if he can make it through this, it’ll be worth it.

Harry’s considering Eggsy, too, desire written all over his face, and Eggsy feels a desperate spike of need. Two can play at this game, he thinks, with a surge of recklessness, hopping up from his seat on the arm of the sofa.

He turns around and bends over the arm of the sofa, ass up. He hears the sudden catch of Harry's breath and hot triumph rushes through him. He's leaning on his elbows on the seat, back arched up, and he spreads his legs as far as he can, tilting his hips, already gasping in anticipation. "Come on -"

"Cheeky boy," says Harry, drawing closer, and Eggsy shudders at the rough desire in his voice. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Fuck yeah," gasps Eggsy. "Come on, just -"

His breath catches in his throat. Harry's hands are on him, both hands on his back, following the curve of it, forceful enough to press Eggsy down against the sofa. He gasps, feeling the friction of the fabric against his cheek, against his nipples as Harry's hands run between his shoulderblades.

Eggsy and Harry’s only point of contact is Harry’s hands, but Eggsy’s exquisitely aware of Harry’s body close to his, the heat and solidity of it, even through the air between them -

He moans aloud, pushing up against Harry just to feel the resistance, going up on his toes to angle his hips further up. Harry’s so close that Eggsy manages to brush up against his cock, just a quick touch but it’s enough - enough for Harry to make a sort of growl and press forcefully against Eggsy, cock fitting against Eggsy’s upturned ass, one hand between Eggsy’s shoulder-blades and the other on his lower back now, angled with the curve of his back to hold him against the arm of the sofa as Harry grinds hard against him.

It's artless, hot with friction, just Harry's cock sliding between the cheeks of Eggsy's ass - more than enough to make Eggsy and Harry groan in unison. Eggsy thrills at the sudden force of it, the urgency that echoes the need thrumming through his body. He feels hot and shivery all over, desperate, and Harry’s cock against his ass feels good but all Eggsy wants is for the thrusts to be pushing into him instead, hard heat filling him up, each desperate jerk of Harry’s hips pushing deeper into him -

" _Harry_ -"

Harry’s hips stutter and the slide of his cock slows. He takes a shuddering breath. "Oh, my filthy, beautiful boy, I just want to -"

"Yeah, come on," pants Eggsy, open-mouthed against the sofa, because he can hear it in Harry’s voice, the unbridled want -

Harry pulls away.

The hot line of his cock is gone, and his hands too, leaving Eggsy free to push up on his elbows and look over his shoulder. "What’re you doing?" he pants.

He catches Harry sinking to his knees, eyes already intent on Eggsy spread over the arm of the sofa. Eggsy can almost feel the heat of his gaze on his bare ass.

Eggsy shudders through a hot rush of anticipation, strong enough to be almost painful. "I hate you," he gasps, dropping his head onto his forearms. "You sadistic fucker, you liar, you said you wanted to fuck me, and then - ngh -"

Harry’s mouth is on him. Harry’s kneeling by the sofa, hands tight on Eggsy’s hips, pulling him to the right angle for Harry to press close, breath hot against Eggsy’s ass, and lick him with slow, rhythmic sweeps of his tongue.

Eggsy groans and squirms and hates it, because he’s already so worked up, arousal tingling through every inch of him, that he’s oversensitive to every touch. Harry’s tongue on him feels so good it’s torture, hot and wet and lithe against him, sending shudder after shudder through Eggsy until he can’t breathe.

And then Harry slides his hands down, squeezes the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass and spreads them apart, and pushes his tongue into Eggsy - a hot wet intrusion, intimate and filthy and so, so good. All Eggsy can do is whimper and try not to buck his hips. He can’t help pushing back a little, wanting more of this, more of Harry’s strong, wet tongue sliding into him -

His cock’s trapped against the arm of the sofa, between his legs, an awkward position that’s made worse because he’s so hard it hurts, his balls tight, his cock pounding with blood. He’s glad, actually - if he could get a hand around himself now he would, he’d push back onto Harry’s tongue and give himself a jerk and finally fucking come, sweet fucking relief - but he’s glad he can’t reach his cock from this position because he has an even better fantasy to hold out for, Harry fucking him, pushing through his tight entrance just like Harry’s tongue but thicker, harder, going deep inside him -

He moans aloud, wordless, still squirming at every wet thrust of Harry’s tongue. Harry’s hands flex on his ass and he licks Eggsy messily, tonguing him open, broad licks interspersed with deeper thrusts, a skilled and untiring rhythm. This shouldn’t be _legal_ -

Harry’s hands keeping moving, squeezing his ass, his thighs, running up the small of his back - and then one of them finds his cock, slipping between Eggsy and the sofa to curl around him. Harry’s fist barely even moves but Eggsy’s already on edge, hypersensitive, and he can feel his cock twitching in Harry’s grip, drooling precome - Harry’s tongue is still on him, and each wet lick against his trembling hole sends a tingling rush of pleasure up to knot in his stomach -

Fuck it all, this is unfair, Eggsy’s far too close -

"Harry - !"

"All right, my boy, you’re all right," says Harry, sitting back, pulling his hand away. Eggsy drags in a shuddering, relieved breath - and then Harry leans back in to give Eggsy a last teasing lick, a final slide of his tongue across Eggsy’s hole, and Eggsy cries out, body jerking.

"You bastard," he groans, as Harry pulls away and stands up, and Eggsy can perfectly imagine the smirk on Harry’s face. As for himself, he can only lie here, trembling, his pulse pounding through his oversensitive cock and ass, and hope that -

Yes -

Harry is up and leaning in against him, hands on Eggsy’s hips, his cock pressed to Eggsy’s ass again. Eggsy whimpers and tilts his hips up against Harry's cock, which slides easily through the wet mess Harry made of Eggsy. Harry gives a few slow thrusts along Eggsy’s crack, breathing hard.

"Ah, fuck, Harry, come on, please -"

The head of Harry’s cock catches on Eggsy’s hole, nudging at it, big and blunt. Eggsy arches his back, trying desperately to push against Harry’s cock. He feels wet and open and eager from Harry’s tongue, like if he gets the angle right Harry will slide easily deep into him -

"Well," says Harry calmly, keeping his cock pressed tantalizingly to Eggsy. "Shall we go upstairs?"

" _Upstairs_?"

"Unless you’ve relocated the lube while I was gone…?"

"Bloody hell, Harry, forget the lube, just _fuck me_."

Harry tsks. "Please, Eggsy. I don’t want to hurt you."

Eggsy can't give up that easily. He pushes back against Harry, groaning. "Just do it, Harry - hell - I want you to hurt me -"

Harry’s hands tighten on Eggsy’s hips for a moment. Sensing victory, Eggsy talks faster, voice hoarse. "Please, Harry, please, I can take it - I want it, even if it hurts - especially if it hurts, I want to feel you, Harry, please -"

And he feels Harry shudder, cock sliding against Eggsy -

Fuck, yes -

But then Harry pulls back entirely, stepping away. There’s nothing but cool air against Eggsy’s upturned ass.

Eggsy groans in despair, pressing his face into the sofa.

"Meet me upstairs when you’ve pulled yourself together," says Harry, cool and businesslike now, as if he hadn’t just been grinding his dick against Eggsy’s ass.

And he actually leaves, the bastard. For a moment, Eggsy just lies there and groans, hips twitching ineffectually against the arm of the sofa - but finally arousal wins out over resentment and he levers himself up and follow Harry upstairs.

Harry, of course, has arranged himself perfectly in bed: he’s seated against the headboard, gloriously naked, hard cock displayed front and center. "Come here, my darling," he says, all sweetness now. Eggsy knows it’s an act.

Eggsy goes anyway.

He climbs onto the bed and straddles Harry’s lap, practically shaking with need now. Harry smiles at him, gentle, but Eggsy can see right through that to the fierce desire in Harry’s eyes, hot enough to send a shock of heat clenching at Eggsy’s stomach.

"Come on," says Eggsy, desperate in his determination, reaching over to the nightstand for the lube.

Harry’s got his hands on Eggsy’s spread thighs, running slow and hot over his skin. The feeling makes Eggsy shiver but he doesn't let it distract him. He pours some lube into his palm and curls his hand around Harry’s cock.

"Oh," breathes Harry, hands tightening on Eggsy’s thighs.

With a desperate rush of desire Eggsy pumps Harry’s cock, spreading the lube up and down the length of it, palming over the head. It’s thick in his hand, pulsing with heat, and he’s breathless at the thought of it inside him - that it could push into him as easily as it’s sliding in his fist - he whimpers eagerly and shuffles forward on Harry's lap, trying to angle himself closer -

But Harry's hands are tight on Eggsy's thighs, holding Eggsy still in his lap. Eggsy looks up - he likes watching Harry's cock, big in his hand, stiff and flushed and sliding slick and messy in his grip - but he likes watching Harry, too. Harry’s eyes are deep and dark and his lips are parted and Eggsy can hear the rush of his breath coming faster, and Eggsy’s stuttering breath tries to match it.

He keeps stroking, up and down, giving it a slow twist like Harry likes, and soon Harry’s shuddering under him, the muscles of his stomach jumping, hips twitching up. Eggsy rocks on Harry’s lap, throwing himself into this, pumping Harry’s cock faster and faster just to hear the quiet little groans Harry makes. Harry’s hands are squeezing his thighs so tight it almost hurts, and Eggsy thrills at that - he’s eager to see Harry lose control entirely -

"Eggsy -" starts Harry, with a tremor in his voice, and Eggsy just goes even harder. Eggsy’s own cock is hard against his stomach, aching with need, but he’s too distracted by this, the feeling of Harry’s cock in his hand, the messy wet sound of it, and more than anything, the way Harry is shuddering under him.

"Eggsy, slow down."

"Make me," returns Eggsy, trying to give Harry a cheeky grin - but at the hot, desperate look in Harry’s eyes, all he can do is shiver and bite his lip. 

"Insufferable -" breathes Harry, and stops Eggsy by seizing both his wrists and holding them still.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," says Eggsy, distractedly, because without Harry’s hands on his thighs he can shift forward, leaning in so their cocks press clumsily together. He leans some of his weight in Harry’s hands holding his wrists up, and rolls his hips, pushing his cock against Harry’s, hot and slick and hard -

"I thought," says Harry, "you wanted me to fuck you."

"So fuck me," says Eggsy, voice breaking because the words are still hot and urgent in his mouth, too close now for him to feel anything but desperation.

With a sharp breath, Harry drops Eggsy’s wrists and slides his hands over Eggsy’s legs, down around to the back of his thighs, pulling Eggsy in close against his body.

Eggsy whimpers, trying to rock against Harry’s stomach and push back into his hands at the same time - he needs Harry’s hands on his ass, now, needs to Harry spread him and let him sink down onto his cock -

But in the next moment, Harry’s hands are gone.

Eggsy makes a frustrated noise. Harry’s reaching for the lube, which - "Christ, Harry, come on," says Eggsy, grinding against Harry’s cock, slick and messy.

"I want to make sure you’re ready."

"I’m ready, Harry, fuck!" He feels more than ready, his ass still trembling and open from Harry’s tongue, his whole body achingly empty, need clenching at him in waves like hunger spasms.

"Just a bit longer, dear boy," says Harry - somehow, as far gone as he was moments ago, fucking up into Eggsy's hand, he's back under perfect control.

"How can you say that, god, just do me -" Eggsy shudders in frustration, gritting his teeth, rocking hard against Harry.

"Patience, Eggsy," says Harry. He pours lube into one hand and then pulls Eggsy up with the other, getting him to sit up on his knees so there’s plenty of room between him and Harry’s lap.

Eggsy obliges, leaning into Harry - with Eggsy up on his knees, Harry’s head is level with Eggsy’s chest. Harry presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Eggsy’s chest and his fingers quest eagerly between the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass.

With a low groan, Eggsy spreads his knees further and arches his back, tilting his ass up to Harry’s hand. He’s already buzzing with arousal, already oversensitive, and the first brush of Harry’s finger against his hole makes him shudder all over and grab at the headboard for support.

Carefully, Harry presses a slick finger into Eggsy. Eggsy moans at the feeling of it, feeling himself clench and tremble around it but give way anyway, letting Harry push deep inside him. Harry's breath comes hard against Eggsy’s skin and he moves his finger, a gentle slide in and out. "Oh," he murmurs, "oh, you are ready."

"Said I was," manages Eggsy, rocking a little on his knees, pushing back against Harry’s hand. It feels good to have something in him, even if it’s hardly enough, even if it’s nothing compared to how Harry’s cock will feel inside him, the solid width of it stretching him open -

"How’s this, then?" asks Harry, pushing a second finger in.

"Good," chokes out Eggsy. Harry’s hands are elegant but strong, and two fingers together are thick enough that Eggsy's whole world narrows to the stretch of it, the feeling of his body yielding to Harry, and he rocks desperately back, seeking more, barely able to breathe.

"There you go, my gorgeous boy," murmurs Harry. He’s barely moving, just letting Eggsy move against him, which Eggsy does, gasping at the slide of Harry’s fingers inside him with every grind of his hips. His cock is riding the muscles of Harry’s stomach, pulsing with need, and the thick pressure of Harry’s fingers inside him is pushing Eggsy closer and closer to the edge.

"Nngh, Harry, I’m ready -"

"You are close, aren’t you, dearest?" says Harry, and slides his fingers out - Eggsy moans in anticipation, trying to sit down, angling for Harry’s cock - but Harry’s still holding him up with arm tight around Eggsy’s lower back.

And Harry keeps touching him, fingers teasing at Eggsy's hole - rubbing him, circling the trembling ring of muscle, dipping just his fingertips in and then pulling out when Eggsy clenches involuntarily, trying to take him in. Eggsy's mouth is open and he's moaning aloud, trembling all over, helplessly oversensitive.

"Harry, c-come on -"

"Doesn't this feel good?" asks Harry, and Eggsy groans. It feels good - too good - Eggsy’s muscles keep clenching in involuntary waves, following the pound of need through his veins, and it feels wrong not to have anything inside him. He feels unanchored, close to falling apart entirely, whimpering helplessly as his cock twitches against Harry's stomach.

"Nn - I can't -"

That’s when Harry ducks his head, holding Eggsy’s body up against him, and licks Eggsy’s nipple - a flick of his tongue, just a quick shock of wet friction - but Harry knows perfectly well what it’ll do to Eggsy. Lightning sparks through Eggsy and he cries out, his whole body jerking in Harry’s arms.

Harry’s tongue brushes Eggsy’s nipple again, a light touch, but Eggsy feels his whole body vibrating like a plucked string. He arches his back hard, caught between Harry’s fingers teasing at his ass and Harry’s mouth on his nipple, and chokes out, "Please, Harry, please -"

He honestly doesn’t know if he’s begging for more, for Harry to bite him, for Harry to thrust his fingers into him -

Or if he’s begging for Harry to stop because he’s about to come -

Harry somehow gets the message, because he moves his mouth, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Eggsy’s chest - which feels good, but not as dangerously good as Harry’s mouth on his nipple. Eggsy whimpers half in relief and half in disappointment, body still tingling all over -

Except maybe Harry also got the other message, because suddenly he slides his fingers into Eggsy, filling him up again, and Eggsy could sob at the feeling of having something inside him -

He drops his head onto his arm, braced on the headboard, and rocks his hips, short desperate jerks, eager to feel the thrust and slide of Harry’s fingers. He feels oversensitive, frantic, needy - it feels like it’s been hours since Harry got home, and Eggsy’s been worn down to a mess of nerves, singing with pleasure and aching with frustration. He’s still clinging desperately to the idea of coming with Harry inside him, but he’s on the verge of giving up.

"Please," he gasps, tangling his hand in Harry’s hair just to have something to hang on to. "Harry -"

"Oh, my Eggsy," says Harry, fingers twisting slick inside Eggsy, his other hand tracing the arch of Eggy’s back, holding Eggsy against him. "You've done so well so far."

Eggsy seizes on that. "Oh god, fucking hell, then _fuck me_ -"

"I love to see you like this," continues Harry, in the low voice that always sends shivers through Eggsy. "My gorgeous boy, I missed you so much."

Eggsy's too far gone for this. "Fuck that, I missed your _cock_ , Harry -" He reaches down and fumbles for it, finds it as hard and ready as ever, and pulls at it eagerly. "Please -"

Harry groans softly, body rocking up to push into Eggsy’s grip. He slides his hand up Eggsy’s back and takes hold of his hair, gently, but enough to pull Eggsy’s head up. Eggsy whimpers and lets himself be pulled into a kiss. 

Harry tries to kiss him slow and deep, mouth moving in time with the slow, inevitable thrust of his fingers into Eggsy - but Eggsy’s on fire with need, his whole body vibrating with it, and he can’t go slow. He kisses Harry hard, biting at his lips, sucking on his tongue, making it fast and desperate and messy - and Harry groans and kisses back just as hard, fucking into Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue.

Eggsy’s fist is fast and tight around Harry’s cock, sliding easily through the slick mess they’ve made of everything, and his heart skips a beat every time he gets Harry to make a tiny gasp against his mouth. "Harry, come on -"

"Have patience," says Harry - and he slides his hand down and squeezes Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy doesn’t think patience is in the realm of possibility. They’re moving together, rocking together on the bed, frantic and determined – Eggsy’s trapped between the thrust of Harry’s fingers deep inside him and Harry's tight wet grip around his cock, and all he can do is stroke Harry’s cock desperately and whimper into his mouth.

It all feels amazing, leaves him trembling and gasping, but still -

Still, he can’t stop thinking about Harry fucking him, pushing his cock into him, solid and thick and hot -

He makes a low, desperate sound, a broken moan around Harry’s tongue, and Harry shudders and breaks the kiss. "Oh, Eggsy - I can’t wait any longer -"

There’s raw desperation in his words that strikes at something deep within Eggsy, and Eggsy takes a shuddering breath.

And immediately loses it as Harry surges up against him, wrapping both arms around him, and then Eggsy’s falling backwards onto the bed and Harry’s on top of him.

Excitement bursts hot in Eggsy's veins. It feels close enough to taste, definitely close enough to drive him mad with desperation, and he whines, pushing his body up against Harry, grabbing at him - his shoulders, his sides, his hips, trying to pull him closer.

Harry, hot-eyed, seizes Eggsy’s wrists and pins them to the bed. "Hold still -"

"Are you gonna fuck me?"

"Yes -"

"Thank _god_ , you horrible tease -"

"How's this for a tease?" growls Harry.

He takes Eggsy's thigh with one hand and pushes it up, until Eggsy’s exposed, and with the other he lines himself up. Eggsy can’t breathe, can’t feel anything but aching, desperate need, anticipation so hot it hurts - Harry’s pressed up against him, the hot slick head of his cock nudging at him -

“Please -"

"Oh, _Eggsy_ -"

And Harry pushes into him, one long, slow, steady thrust, cock thick and hot and inescapable, infinitely better than everything Eggsy had imagined. They’ve done this many times, but this is so much better, or maybe it’s just that memory can’t capture the full experience - the part of Eggsy that gasps and tries to pull away and the part of him that tilts his hips and tries to push back, that would moan if he had the breath for it, the part of him that feels this profoundly, like something he’s been needing his whole life.

Harry groans, low, hands trembling on Eggsy’s hips, but his thrust is steady, like it will never end, until finally he’s deep into Eggsy and then he says it again, " _Eggsy_ ," and Eggsy can only moan brokenly. His whole being is focused on the heat of Harry inside him, the tremble of his own body stretching around Harry, the way it feels to have this, finally, connecting them.

There’s no need for urgency now, and Harry moves slowly, pulling out and then pressing back in, so that Eggsy feels every inch of his cock, thick and pulsing hot. Eggsy can’t seem to catch his breath, can’t seem to get his thoughts together, can’t seem to do anything but cling to Harry and moan. Harry’s breathing hard too, and they’re breathing together, and they’re kissing, distracted and messy, just one more point of contact between them.

Harry is everywhere, his body pressing Eggsy into the mattress, his mouth hot and wet, sliding from Eggsy's mouth to his jaw. "Eggsy," he says, "Eggsy," rolling his body against Eggsy’s, thrusting hard into him, and Eggsy rocks up to meet him, so they’re moving in unison.

The thrum of need in Eggsy’s stomach is a whole new animal now - not just a few bolts of lightning but a whole planet of electric storms, lighting Eggsy up from head to toe. Every thrust makes Eggsy’s aching cock twitch, drooling precome onto his stomach, and Eggsy wants this to last forever, this hot perfect moment between him and Harry - but his body craves release the same way it needs oxygen.

"Harry," he gasps, "I’m gonna - can I -"

Harry shudders against Eggsy, driving hard into him, and his voice comes out hoarse and broken. "My darling, my gorgeous, wonderful boy - you’ve waited such a long time -"

Eggsy whimpers in response, tilting his hips up to meet the hot thrust of Harry’s cock -

"You’ve been so good for me - oh, my Eggsy, you feel so good -"

Harry kisses him, hard, body hot against Eggsy’s, rocking faster and faster into him. Eggsy’s almost totally lost, fireworks exploding through him at every thrust, cock throbbing against the warm press of Harry’s stomach -

Need has been building in Eggsy for so long, twist after twist of desire building a huge, aching knot of tension in his belly - not just from tonight but from the whole week, every time he shivered at Harry's voice on the phone, every time he tried touching himself and only managed to increase the empty ache of want - and now, all of Harry's teasing, all the close calls where everything threatened to unravel. Harry's hands on him, Harry's body, Harry's _mouth_ \- all of it, building to this very moment.

Harry makes a low, helpless noise and thrusts deep into him, and, finally -

Eggsy breaks, the knot of need at the core of him shattering into a thousand pieces. The feeling starts deep inside him and spreads through his whole body, like a slow motion film of an explosion, blinding, overwhelming, wave after wave of pleasure that threatens to vibrate Eggsy apart entirely.

Except he has Harry, all around him, grounding him. Harry, too, is shuddering and pressing himself tight to Eggsy, groaning, a low steady sound in counterpoint to the sounds that push out of Eggsy, high and broken. They're both shaking and holding the other close, and they fit together perfectly, like there's nothing else in the world.

For a long time Eggsy is lost, every sense devoted to feeling the surge of pleasure. But then at some point, the waves slow, and Eggsy can take a shaky breath, chest pressing against Harry's.

Eggsy tilts his head to catch Harry's mouth. Satiated warmth is spreading through his body, chasing out the last tingling shocks of pleasure.

They kiss, slow and sweet, until Harry finally asks, "So, was it worth it?" His voice is teasing but still a little hoarse, leftover roughness that makes Eggsy shiver.

Eggsy wants to answer no - wants to complain that Harry is cruel and unreasonable and if this is what he gets put through, he won't even bother next time.

Thing is, he's just so worn out, body heavy and relaxed, he can't bring himself to say all that.

So instead he just smiles up at Harry and says, "Maybe."

"Glad to hear it," says Harry, smiling at Eggsy in the way that makes Eggsy's heart swoop in his chest - and Eggsy decides he'll forgive the note of smugness in Harry's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
